parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
101 Trains (101 Dalmatians)
Cast *Gordon the Big Engine as Pongo (both Strong, proud and fatherly) *Emily the Emerald Engine as Perdita (both beautiful and loving) *Hunter J as Cruella De Vil (both mean, selfish and set people up for money) *Ash Ketchum as Roger Radcliffe *Dawn as Anita Radcliffe *Margaret Denyar as Nanny *Pikachu, Buneary and Piplup as Themselves (Roger and Anita's Pokemon) *Jessie as Jasper (both thieves (yeah I know Jessie is female and Jasper is male)) *James as Horace (both thieves as well) *Meowth as Himself (with Jasper and Horace) *Percy the Small Engine as Lucky *Rosie the Pink Engine as Penny *Duck the Great Western Engine as Rolly *Thomas the Tank Engine as Patch *Stepney the Bluebell Engine as Freckles *Spongebob Squarepants as Sgt Tibbs *Henry the Green Engine as The Colonel *Nick Wilde as the Captain *Oliver the Great Western Engine as Danny *Ted as Scottie (both small) *Aipom as Lucy *Toby the Tram Engine as Towser (Both brown, old and both names start with "To") *Edward the Blue Engine as The Collie *Donald and Douglas as the Labrador (both black) *James the Red Engine as Thunderbolt (both fast and vain) *Devious Diesel as Lil Lightning (both selfish and rude) *Mr Garrison as Lars Scenes: *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 1 - Opening Credits'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 2 - Gordon Finds a Mate for Ash'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 3 - A Perfect Situation'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 4 - Hunter J'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians Part 5 - The Tank Engines are Here/J's Outburst'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 6 - A Family Evening Together'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 7 - The Team Rocket Trainnappers'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 8 - The Twilight Whistle/Bark'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 9 - Report to Henry'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 10 - Spongebob Investigates'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 11 - News for the Gordons'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 12 - Spongebob to the Rescue'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 13 - A Big Hullabaloo/Battling Team Rocket'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 14 - Reunited/The Chase Begins'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 15 - The Dairy Barn'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 16 - A Roll in the Soot/To the Van'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Part 17 - Happy Ending ("We'll Have a Tank Engine Plantation")'' *''101 Trains (101 Dalmatians Part 18 - Ending Credits'' Gallery It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Pongo Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Perdita Hunter J.jpg|Hunter J as Cruella De Vil Ash in his Hoenn clothes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Roger Radcliffe Dawn-0.jpg|Dawn as Anita Radcliffe Ash's Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Himself (Roger's Pokemon) Piplup Anime.png|Piplup Buneary.png|and Buneary as Themselves (Anita's Pokemon) James Jessie and Meowth.jpg|Jessie and James as Jasper and Horace (with Meowth as Himself) MargaretDenyar.jpg|Margaret Denyar as Nanny Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as Lucky Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png|Rosie the Pink Engine as Penny Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck the Great Western Engine as Rolly ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Patch Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney the Bluebell Engine as Freckles Spongebob-squarepants.svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Sgt Tibbs Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as The Colonel Nick Wilde as Foxy.png|Nick Wilde as The Captain Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver the Great Western Engine as Danny Tedisreal.png|Ted as Scottie Dawn Aipom.png|Aipom as Lucy TobyandtheStoutGentleman23.png|Toby the Tram Engine as Towser It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward the Blue Engine as The Collie Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as the Labrador JamesTheRedEngine.jpg|James the Red Engine as Thunderbolt PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Devious Diesel as Lil' Lightning Herbert Garrison in South Park.jpg|Mr Garrison as Lars Category:John Clancy Category:101 Trains (101 Dalmatians) Category:101 Dalmatians Movies Category:101 Dalmatians Movie Spoofs Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Parody